The War is Not Over
by Guest - 10
Summary: With the death of Viggo Grimborn at the hands Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and the Defenders of the Wing, the dragon hunter armada has been scattered and crippled. But the remnant of Viggo's commanders still lurk in the shadows prepared to finish what Viggo started...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Darkness fell upon the sea as the waves violently crashed against the hull of dragon hunter warships whilst the storm raged. It had already been a two days but yet the storm was relentless as it had been to begin with. But even with the horrific weather and the miserable conditions of their vessels, the dragon hunters minds were elsewhere focusing on the crippling defeat they suffered only a few days before hand. Never had they been out matched by any opponent when Viggo was in command but that day had shown that their leader was not as invincible as they had once thought.

Ryker walked across the deck of his battered ship. He had been at the head of the dragon hunter fleet when the final assault came, at first the battle proceeded smoothly but before they knew it they were being overrun by the dragon riders and the defender fleet. During the end of the battle he had reports flooding in saying that his brother was dead, slain by the night fury. With heavy casualties and many ships already deserting he called the retreat and the fleet scattered to escape complete annihilation.

Finally the storm calmed the night was quite and dark, and as the storm lifted a shadow swept across the fleet as the titanic warship above plunged the fleet below into darkness.

The mighty Executor Sky Dreadnought (Pretty much the exact same ship as the one in Star Wars) emerged from the night. The Executor had been designed as a counter to the lethal OAS - Covenant Super-carriers during the Trojan-Covenant War years before, but due to its cost and the lack of resources the Trojans had remaining the plans were auctioned and managed to land in the hands of the Dragon Hunters. Once Viggo took over the Dragon Hunters he began construction of the massive vessel and retrieved many relics from the Covenant War such as a reverse gravity generator as well as acquiring an entire arsenal of weaponry from a destroyed Covenant weapons depot that had been raided during the war by spartan III's.

As impressive as the ship was the man at the head of it was even more so and because of this Viggo had granted him the vessel as a reward for his loyalty to him and the dragon hunters. The Admiral looked out from the bridge and stared towards the distance "Admiral, we have gotten confirmation of 43 hunter class warships along with 11 subjugator class ships in the remnant of the fleet"

The admiral turned to the captain behind him "very good, what of their condition?"

"13 hunter class warships have sustained extensive damage whilst only 2 of the subjugator class vessels have taken minimal damage" The captain replied.

"Very well captain, dismissed" The captain nodded and turned away back to his station. The Admiral then turn back toward the window and continued to stare into the distance with one thing in his eyes. Vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

A black bolt streaked across the darkened sky with a screech as a battle raged below. Hiccup and the rest of the riders had spent the last two days sweeping up and destroying the remnant of the dragon hunter armada and whilst the remaining commanders of Viggo's Naval superpower squabbled amongst themselves. The remaining the Defender fleet and dragon riders had pursued the dragon hunter remnant to the boarder of their territory after the collapse of the dragon hunter power structure to make sure there was no possibility of a reemergence of the dragon hunters.

Toothless majestically spun up towards the clouds before spiralling down and firing a plasma blast at the ship below engulfing it in a flames as it shattered in two with several screaming men leaping off the ship into the ocean. On the right flank Astrid and Heather had begun to finish off the remaining ship, whilst Snotlout and the twins had already finished up their flank. The dragon riders however were not at full strength because Meatlug was injured during the battle for Viggo's base by Ryker and was still recovering at the Defenders village with her rider Fishlegs.

"Hiccup!" he turned towards the feminine voice "were done with this group and Heather spotted a battle going on over there" Astrid lifted her hand and pointed to the distant silhouette of explosions.

"Alright guys pack it up were moving again" Hiccup blasted off towards the battle with the remaining dragon riders at his heel. After a few moments he saw the battle between the two fleets as explosions rippled across the ships of either side and sighed, this is going to be a long day he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, commander Ryker its good to see your alive and well old friend" the admiral extended his hand and Ryker took it "I am sorry to hear of your brothers murder, I promise you he will be avenged" Ryker nodded "from what I hear he was killed by a Night Fury. Am I correct?"

"Yes Grand Admiral, it was the one legged boy that Viggo spoke highly about" the admiral turned back to the table set in the middle of the ships bridge with a battle map placed on top.

"With the remnant of the fleet heading this way the dragon sympathisers will be upon on soon" the admiral spoke softly

Ryker laughed "let them try they can't fight us and this ship, we can crush the dragon riders with a single blow" the admiral turned back to Ryker disappointed with Ryker's approach hoping that he would have learn't a few things with Viggo.

"No I think not we may win the battle if we stay and fight, but we would be a step closer to losing the war" the admiral looked down at the battle map on the table "and unlike your brother I will not send my men to their doom, abandon all ships unfit for combat and have all remaining vessels ready to launch immediately"

…

"Dragon hunter ships have been seen retreating towards Luis Van, if we press all our combined forces we could end the Dragon Hunters right here at this moment!" The ship swayed on the ocean as the war council gathered around a map "the Gods have given us an opportunity, we should seize it!" murmurs of agreements could be heard from around the table. On one side of the table sat Mala, Queen Defender of the Wing perched on her throne looking around at her loyal subjects. Though the Dragon Riders and the Defenders had gotten off the wrong foot they finally were shown that they both faced a common enemy and rallied together.

Along with all the other commanders Hiccup stood eyeing the map from the corner of the table, he knew Ryker was still out there and even though he wasn't as formidable opponent he was still a threat to all dragons in the wild and he had to be stopped before he could do anymore harm. "He's right" the murmurs halted as Hiccup spoke as all eyes were on him "as long as Ryker and the remnant of his fleet still exists the war is not over" silence grew over the table, though Hiccup was in their eyes still a boy he was still the boy who killed Viggo Grimborn.

A shift of wood was as Mala stood up "I agree, as long as the dragon hunters exist they are still at large" she then turned to Hiccup who seemed pleased that Mala had seen eye to eye with him "for now we will pursue the Dragon Hunters until they are eradicated, thank you for your council you are all dismissed"

Hiccup began moving away from the table and exited the room and climbed the stairs to the deck of the ship where he met the rest of his friends.

"So what's the plan?" Heather said, though being the last dragon rider to join the team she had already proven herself an invaluable asset.

"Well were moving with the fleet" Hiccup replied "it will be over when we finally end the dragon hunters"

"Then what?"

Hiccup then turned around and began moving down into the bowels of the ship "Then you can go home".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Nothing" Hiccup walked across the deck of a dragon hunter ship that seemed to be abandoned "looks like they left in quite a hurry" glancing across the bow of the ship there were other ships left here in quite a state. The fleet had charged in to attack the remaining dragon hunters at Luis Van, but were met by 10 damaged ships with 3 already lying at the bottom of the ocean.

"that was quite the battle" sarcasm dripping from Snotlout's mouth

"we all know the hunters can be crafty so stay on your guard" the squawk of a nadder caught the attention as Stormfly touched down.

"Hiccup! Mala wants to see you, its urgent"

"Alright guys Astrid's in charge until I get back keep searching this place and come get me if you find anything" and with that Hiccup jumped up onto Toothless and soared off toward 'The Defender' Mala's flagship which was larger by almost a half than the typical Dragon Hunter warships. Mala stood on the deck next to Throck when he landed "You called for me"

"Leave us Throck" The large bodyguard nodded and went to attend to other matters "Hiccup, you know Ryker personally correct?" she spoke as they began to walk across the deck of the ship with Toothless trailing not far behind.

"Yeah" remembering all the times he had seen and fought him

"So you are aware of his strategies?"

"Yeah and retreating like this isn't like him"

"Explain"

"Why would he surrender his last stronghold without a fight" they stopped and looked out to the battered dragon hunter ships "even though he was outnumbered why would he leave, he knows we can outrun him and that this is the boarder of Dragon Hunter territory. It doesn't make sense"

"Is he anything like Viggo Grimborn" concern in her voice

"No, he is nothing like Viggo if he is running we'll beat him like we've done before in the past"

"Well then good luck" he turn to her, confusion plastered to his face "I have been summoned to Berk to sign the treaty, i'll leave the fleet in your command to finish the job" after the death of Viggo his father had been bugging them to sign a treaty to guarantee Berks security from outside attacks and Mala had obliged.

"We'll have Ryker in a cell in no time, have a safe journey Mala" she nodded and walked away leaving Hiccup in command.

…

"Sir, the Bastion is coming into view now" an officer shouted across the bridge toward the admiral who spun around

"This is not a cattle market lieutenant. This is the bridge of an the Executor information is not simply shouted in the recipient's direction, is that clear?" a quick nod came from the lieutenant before turning away.

Ryker had been impatient to reestablish the chain of command during his time on board and terrors had been sent out at the Admiral's request to surviving dragon hunter warlords to regroup at the Bastion for a meeting, the dragon hunters had been beaten down but weren't out of the fight.

"What about Oberren? Last time I saw him he commanded almost two dozen ships and wrestled control of the Sandy Shores" Ryker went through the possible candidates for leaders, it seemed to the Admiral Ryker was lost without orders and command a fatal flaw.

"I think not, imagine that little Oberren at the head of the dragon hunter armada and the Executor" every option that Ryker had presented was under constant rejection "He may have taken the Sandy Shores, but the Shores present no strategical advantage to our cause at present" he was right, the Shores were far too far to provide support to aid the war effort.

A terrible terror flew in clumsily manoeuvring past officers to reach its objective, it landed on the giant's shoulder and Ryker violently grabbed the dragon ripping the message out of its talons, throwing the dragon to the ground like an object and began to read the letter. After a few moments Ryker spoke "Its the scouts on the outer perimeter they report over 60 defender ships along with a night fury"

"With the meeting occurring in three days and the fleet at our doorstep I believe it is time for battle" a smile crossed the Admiral's face, something like a battle always sparked his interest to further perfect the art of war

"Finally we show off the power of this ship" Ryker clearly eager to witness the potential of the ship, but would be disappointed once again.

"I don't actually think that is necessary, once we have arrived bring up every captured monstrous nightmare we have"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Roars could be heard from every cage as dragon's smashed themselves against the bars of their cell. The admiral and another figure beside him walked past the caged dragons. The prison cells were built underneath the fortress (The Bastion) were originally created to house Buffalord dragons during the outbreak of the Scourge of Odin, but once the Buffalord dragons on the Bastion had all been hunted down the Admiral began housing different types of species of dragons, and there were hundreds of them stored in this hellhole. The man that walked beside the admiral was decorated in medals and had a scar running down his face, earned when going nose-to-nose with a timberjack. He wore a decorated black suit of armour (which he claims to have skinned off a Night Fury) with shoulder pads, with the dragon hunter symbol inscribed into it. He was around 7 feet tall wearing a red sash around him along with a large knife concealed in its sheath stapled to the left side of his chest.

"Have all preparations been made Radec?" Radec had been had picked to serve as one of the admiral's bodyguards through various campaigns and had eventually gained the rank of Colonel within the admirals ranks.

"Of course Grand Admiral, the nightmares are currently being harvested as we speak" Radec had always proven a reliable and effective commander and therefore the admiral granted him permission to construct the Radec academy, within the fortress.

"Very good, and what of your progress on the other matter?" the admiral inquired

"I have raised over 950 men, 50 of which serve in the Guard" The Guard was the platoon in which those who were selected and passed the Academy served. They were equipped with pikes and they dawned a black robes which underneath was reinforced with gronkle iron to allow the Guards to be more agile.

"with the combined forces of the Executor, the Bastion and the remnant fleet that would mean we have around 1900 able and ready foot soldiers" The descended deeper into the prison passing cell after cell of dragons, some attempting to claw their way out and some who lie still realise their fate. A soldier ran toward the colonel and quickly whispered something in his ear before stepping back into the shadows, "Sir, the monstrous nightmare gel is prepared, but I still don't know why you need this amount of gel?" Radec was right, the amount that the admiral had requested was enormous.

"You will soon see Radec, tell Ryker to deploy the remnant fleet out of the view of the Bastion and if you'll excuse me I have an experiment to attend to"

…

"We're back from our recon" Snotlout and Heather had been sent off to scan the terrain for the battle and had finally returned after a few hours, Hiccup would have done it himself but his attendance was needed for the war council.

"And?" Hiccup asked

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Snotlout asked

"Good news"

"We didn't see Ryker, but we know now that he only has 41 ships all under equipped and slightly damaged as well" It was true the remnant fleet seemed to be shattered, to Heather it seemed to be a last ditch defence.

"Good, this should be easier than I thought" Hiccup said "and the bad news?"

"There is only one way to attack the fleet and that way is through this small route here" Heather pointed to the position on the map, it seemed that a wall of sea stacks blocked Hiccup off from launching a full frontal assault against the fleet.

"That doesn't matter we still outnumber them and we also have our dragons with us, we can distract the fleet while our ships make it through the pass" it was risky, he knew that but it was necessary as well "get some rest you guys, you'll need it"


End file.
